What's the Difference Between a Lie and a Secret?
by vari14
Summary: AU. Hank Voight has never been fond of surprises so what happens when he finds out that his only daughter and best detective are secretly dating.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so this is my first fanfic so I would really love it if you would review it. This is an AU, so Mouse's name is Josh instead of Greg and Jay has a little sister, who is 6 years younger.I'm really sorry about the spelling/grammar mistakes. Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or its characters.**

Chapter one:

Erin's POV

I woke up to the sound of the coffee machine working. Laying in bed for a few more minutes looking out the window at the view of Lake Michigan. The way the sun shines through the room is a completely different angle then my apartment. Reaching to my right, all I can feel is cold sheets. My boyfriend has probably been up long before me.

My boyfriend. God, I love saying that.

"Good morning" I'm pulled from my daydream when Jay brings my a warm cup of coffee and a plate of choc chip pancakes. My favourite.

"Mmmm. Morning" I mumble as he kissed my lips.

"What are you thinking about?" He says as he sits down to my right, holding his own cup of coffee.

"That I could really get use to waking up like this" I grin down at him as I straddle his waist while his hands come up to hold my hips.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" Jay asked referring to my last semester of university.

"I've got no lectures today, so I invited Maddie over to study with me". I whisper against his lips.

"I still can't believe you trust my little sister enough to keep our secret" He smirks up at me before kissing me.

"I didn't mean for her to find out. It's not my fault you gave her a spare key to your apartment" Remembering how Maddie walked in on us making out like two teenagers. And her saying that she would be scarred for life.

"You know if Maddie knows then it's just a matter of time until he finds out" The serious look on his face tells me he isn't messing around.

"Jay... he won't" I sigh.

"You've been saying that you'll talk to your dad about us for ages now. Yet here we are, still secretly dating".

"My dad always been overprotective, if he ever found out I was sleeping with one of his detectives, who is 4 years older than me, he would be livid" I try to convince Jay.

"But you know that even before you showed up to my doorstep that night" He says.

I'm sitting in his lap, thinking about that night. The first time he kissed, the first time he made me orgasm harder than any other guy. Ever.

"Just give my a couple days, a week at most and I will tell my dad about us. I promise" I mummer as I lean down to attach our lips together.

He gives in and flips us so he's on top, kissing down my neck. The coffee and pancakes long forgotten about.

 **—Linebreak—**

After Jay kissed my goodbye, he left for work.

20 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Walking to the door, I smile at the sight of my boyfriend's sister, carrying more books then she can handle.

I take a couple of books from her and place them on the coffee table in the living room.

"Hey Maddie, you want some coffee or hot chocolate? Or maybe some leftover pancakes?" I say to her as I walk towards the kitchen.

"A hot chocolate would be great, thanks." As I hand her a already made cup of hot chocolate. She's my best friend, of course I know she is going to want a hot chocolate.

"So, how are you and my brother?" Maddie asks. She is literally the only person I can talk too about Jay and I.

"I guess we are going fine. But Jay wants me to tell my about us and I'm scared that dad will kick him out of Intelligence, I don't know what to say" I answer truthfully.

"Just tell him the truth, you and Jay have been secretly dating for the last 3 months because you were scared that he will kick Jay out of the unit". She says with her mouth full of hot chocolate.

"Yeah, 'cause that's not going to be hard to say" I reply sarcastically.

"Hey, you asked me for my advice and I gave it" She says defending herself.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just on edge about this. But no more talking about this, let's start studying." I say while pushing her out of the kitchen towards the living room.

After about 4 hours of studying, I suggest that we order pizza for lunch. I order the pizza and 20 minutes later the pizza arrives. I pay the guy and walk back to the living room.

As I put the pizza on the table, the receipt falls to the floor and Maddie picks it up.

"Awww. Someone's got an admirer" She says as she shows me the back of the paper, showcasing a guy's name and his phone number.

"Well, I've got a boyfriend that I'm happy with". I say with a grin in my face.

We spend the next couple of hours studying. Me on law to become and lawyer and Maddie was already a firefighter at Firehouse 51 but she was studying to become a paramedic as well. She says if she has the skills of both, then her resume would be better.

I always tease Jay about his family. His older brother is a doctor due to his father's request. Jay, the middle child, a former army ranger and Chicago detective. And finally Maddie, the firefighter and almost paramedic. Their family has a similar liking in danger.

When it became dark, Maddie said she had to get home to Josh, her boyfriend and Jay's best friend from the army and now he works a tech specialist in Intelligence. Everyone calls him 'Mouse' because when he was in the army , he was 'as quiet as a mouse'. Maddie says she refuses to call him Mouse and calls him Josh.

I knew Jay was working late tonight, he was working overtime do he could pay off his apartment faster. So when I hear a knock at the door, I immediately freeze. This is Jay's apartment and being a cop you make a lot of enemies. I knew from when I was little my dad always had to double check the locks and the windows before going to bed.

I slowly walk to the door, I knew how to throw a solid punch and how to shoot a gun because my dad would always take me to the shooting range, against my mother's wishes but when she witnessed how happy I was when I got to spend time with dad so she allowed it.

I look through the little peep hole and I saw someone I never thought would know in this door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I'm so so so sorry I haven't been updating. I've been really busy with school and holidays. But I'm back now.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Rate and Reveiw.**

 **-Linebreak-**

 _ **I look through the little peep hole and I saw someone I never thought would know in this door.**_

As I open the door, my heartbreaks at the sight. Jay is standing there with a bloody lip and a large gash just above his right eyebrow.

"Oh my gosh, Jay what the hell happened?" I ask him quickly

I lead him to sit on the couch and I leave for the kitchen to get him a ice pack.

"Jay, what happened?" I asked again.

"I was checking with a CI that has been helping us the case, but when I got there he was almost being beaten to death, I had to stop them baby" He replied.

A small smile appears on my face as he tells his story because I'm so proud of him defending a kid that was being hurt.

"Well, let's get some sleep. That gash and lip will look better tomorrow" I say as I stand up ad turn to help him.

"Are you saying that I'm not attractive right now?" He teased as he pulls me down to straddle his hips.

"You're always very handsome, I'm just saying that will heal". I say back but it's too late.

His lips are moving south and before I can stop him, I feel myself being hoisted up and carried to the bedroom.

 **-Linebreak-**

I wake up by myself again because Jay had to leave early again for work.

I catch a cab back to my place, my parents had bought it for me when I got into college.

I'm dreading tonight. It's Sunday dinner and it's my only chance to tell my dad about Jay. He's going to be devastated that I lied to him.

I wear a simple blue tank top and black jeans with brown boots.

I drive to my parent's house, the house I grew up in.

As I walk up to the front door, I think to myself how to tell.

Do I just rip the band-aid off? Or do I ease them into the idea of me dating someone older?

I slip the key in and walk in. I can smell my mother's lasagna and I can see dad outside with my brother, Justin, cooking the steaks.

"Hi mum" I say as I enter the kitchen.

"Oh sweetie, I didn't even hear you walk in" My mother, Camille, says to me while hugging me.

"Hi Olive, where's Danny?" I ask my sister-in-law.

"Hey Erin, I think Justin has him" Olive replies.

I was talking to mum and Olive as I felt two strong arms pick me up and spin me.

"Arghhhhh. Justin put me down now!" I shout as he tickles my, fully knowing my most ticklish spots.

"No can do sis, it's making Danny laugh. And I know how much you love making him laugh." Justin says but whispering the last part so no one can hear.

He puts me down when mum shouts at him and saying dinner is being served.

Dinner was a hit with dad talking about work, Justin and Olive talking about trying for another baby and my mum talking about the Police Charity Ball.

Every year the CPD host a charity ball. The money that is donated from people go to less fortunate kids in third world countries.

My mum loves to dress up with a fancy dress and do her hair and make up. She loves it so much she drags me to it every year as well. But I can't complain the money is going to kids who really need it.

"Oh Erin will you be bringing a date this year?" My mum asks causally knowing that she asks every year.

"No mum I don't and I don't plan on getting one" I say before even thinking. I know that if I told my parents about Jay and I, he could be my date.

"Oh well, I was just asking sweetie" She says.

I realised that my chance to tell them was lost when Justin and dad started to talk about sports.

I sit there looking around, at my parents and my brother and his wife.

When I look over at my parents, I see them holding hands with the hand that is not using a utensil.

I wonder if Jay and I will ever be like that. Then I realised that if I told tell, they would be heartbroken. My dad would probably get up from the table leaving us with an awkward silence.

I couldn't tell them but I couldn't lose Jay either.

 **-Linebreak-**

I say my goodbyes and drive to my apartment.

As I get in the car, I call Jay.

(Erin/ **Jay** )

 **"** **Hey baby, how was dinner?"**

"I need you to come home to mine tonight"

 **"** **Everything okay?"**

"I'll tell you when I get home"

 **"** **Okay, I'll see you soon. Bye"**

"Bye"

After I end the call, I contemplate on telling him that I didn't even bring up the word relationship at dinner at all.

I arrive at my apartment block. I get out the car and head for the stairs.

I open the door and I can hear the TV on in the background. I walk further in to find Jay sitting there with a cold beer, he must have gotten from the fridge.

"Hey, you okay? You didn't sound good on the phone" He says as he switches the TV off and puts the beer on the coffee table in front of him as he turns towards me.

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. As the tears keep coming, Jay cups my face between his hands. Wiping the tears away.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell them, Jay. I'm so sorry" I mumble through the sobs.

I feel his hands drop from my face and to his sides as he steps back.

"Jay, please just listen. My parents looked so happy, I just couldn't do it to tell. Please you have to understand".

"You said you would tell him."

"I know" I look towards the ground.

"You said you would tell him!" He says louder.

I look up and all I see is anger. And I look back down.

"Maybe we should take a break"

My head shots up instantly. The look in his eyes changed from anger to heartbreak.

"Please don't do this" I beg him.

"I'm sorry Erin but this is what has to happen if you don't want to tell"

"Jay you know I can't. It will break them that I lied".

"This is breaking me too, you know!" He yells.

I slowly back away. He's never yelled at me before, not once.

"I'm sorry Jay"

"I'm sorry too" He responses walking into my bedroom.

I follow him confused by his actions.

Then I realise, he's packing up his stuff. The clothes he left in case he stays over, the toothbrush and razor.

"Please don't go. Please don't do this Jay" I beg again but he won't listen.

"Tell me you love me like how I love you. Tell me that and I won't leave".

"Jay..." I mumble.

"I thought so. I'm sorry" He walks up to me and kisses my cheek. And I know that's our last kiss. It even felt like a goodbye kiss.

I drop onto the bed when I hear the front door shut.

I don't know how much tears fell. All I knew was that I had might lost Jay forever.


End file.
